A database is an organized collection of data. A database management system (DBMS) is a computer program (or more typically, a suite of them) designed to manage a database and run operations on the data requested by numerous clients. A DBMS allows queries to be written and executed to retrieve the data. A DBMS may also allow creation of forms or reports. More refined queries may also be executed from the DBMS. These customized queries/reports/forms may require that certain parameters be provided before a query/report/form is executed against the database. Such customized queries/reports/forms typically involve several complicated steps and the result is typically difficult to understand or modify.